lalaloopsy_customized_dollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Oanna Oreo Cookie
Oanna Oreo Cookie is the best baker in Lalaloopsy Land! She loves to start her day by baking all her favorite treats. All of her friends love going to her for her yummy baked pastries. She finds most problems can be solved by quickly popping something into the oven. Oanna is the older sister of little Sparklina Oreo Cookie. Her name is based off of the messy pieces that fall off of cake or even bread and her favorite type of cookie - sugar! About OannaEdit AppearanceEdit Oanna Pattern Oanna Oreo Cookie is fair-skinned with soft pink cheeks and black eyes. Her vibrant black coils of hair are worn with a thin white headband that has a bow attached to the side. Her curled bangs frame her forehead. Oanna's normal attire consists of a sheer, deep white dress with black ruffles on the shoulder, sleeve cuff, and hem. Over it is a yellow and white checkered pattern apron-dress.Her shoes are light white lace-up boots with black accent and dark black and white socks with black and white cuff. For the Crossover Party of 2008 line, Oanna has crimped her hair and adorns it with a pale black bow with white frosting seeping down covered with black and white sprinkles and a heart-shaped cookie resting in the center. She wears a white and black checkered dress with a white tulle collar. Around her waist is a black ribbon with tiny white dot print, while the top of her skirt has a red and pale tan section reminiscent of a cookie. Along the hem of her dress is white tulle. For shoes, she wears pale black boots with a brown sole and pink bow on the white toe. Comes with white socks. In the rerelease 2008 but with crossovers, Oanna wears a black top with a white collar and cupcake themed sleeves. The skirt is checkered with a pink wavy hem and a light black waistband with tiny red dot print. Included is a black apron with white dots and a stitched on heart. She also wears white lace socks and pale black flats with a dark white bow sewn to the toe. PetEdit Oona Oreo Cookie has a pet mouse. Mouse has big round ears with yellow coloring inside, making them resemble cookies. Inside of the ears are white polka dots. Its eyes are black while its mouth, nose, and whiskers are magenta. Its tail is light pink. For tea parties, Mouse likes to wear a black bow on one of its ears. In Oanna Loves Chocolate, its ears are chocolate cookies. HomeEdit Main article: Oona's house Main article: Oona's cafe TriviaEdit December 4th is National Cookie Day. In Italy, Oona's name was changed to Cookie. Before the Lalaloopsy dolls were made, a very early design appeared as a small rag doll toy for the Moxie Girls doll "Sophina." This rag doll resembles Oona but with different attire. Oona does not like sour things. In an episode of Nickelodeon's "Victorious" ("Who Did It To Trina?"), Tori is holding a Lalaloopsy Oreo wearing Black and White outfit and shoes. However, the doll has a blue wig and glitter glue on her eyes. Category:Hair Color: Black Category:Girl Category:Interest: Cooking/Food Category:Characters Category:TV Shows Category:Full Size Doll Category:Tinies Category:Pet: Mouse Category:2008 Characters